In recent years, display devices such as liquid crystal displays have been used in various fields. A typical liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, which comprises a pair of substrates mutually fixed with a sealant, a liquid crystal layer formed in the space surrounded by the pair of substrates and the sealant, etc. Here, a technology of forming a moistureproof film in a liquid crystal display panel is known in order to prevent the entry of moisture from outside into the liquid crystal display panel. The moistureproof film is disposed in each of the side ends of the pair of substrates so as to cover the sealant and the alignment film.